Cases, such as a server, a storage, or the like, need a tool for regular hardware installation and maintenance. The most common structure is an elastic handle on a top cover of the cases for unlocking the case to access the hardware or components inside. The top cover of the cases can slide to open through the use of an elastic handle. There is a limit to the size of components and visible access to the components in such cases. Additionally, operators need to have both hands on the elastic handle to apply sufficient force to open the cases. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.